


Under

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary A-Z [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, CaptainCanaryAZ, ColdCanary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you have a knife in the shower?"<br/>"Why are you sneaking up on an assassin in the shower?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the Captain Canary A-Z Challenge

Under

xXx

They had all gone their separate way, after all was said and done, savage was defeated the timeline restored and the time masters rebuilt. They saw each other regularly, or as regularly as a group of people who lived spread out over the country could. 

Mick stuck around with Rip, taking command of the Time Ship fleet and putting what was forced on him by the original time masters to good use.

Ray, decided to stay with Mick, taking up a position as lead scientist to the time masters and occasionally second in command of the fleets, and Mick's, flag ship.

Stein went home to his wife, having missed her dearly and Jax to his mother before heading off to college, sponsored by his partner and the man he considered a father figure. 

Kendra and Carter returned to Louisiana, deciding to set down roots and determined to live their lives to the fullest now that there was no threat of death by their immortal stalker.

Leonard returned to Central and his sister, but crime wasn't in his wheelhouse anymore, not after subsequent years of being a hero instead of a crook. When Barry found out he was home he offered Leonard a place on Team Flash and after a big of glaring, mostly for show, he accepted. 

Sara returned to Star City and her family. For the first time in her life she didn't have to fight anymore. There were no bad guys of the week threatening the safety and security of Star City, her father was happy in his new relationship, her sister had finally found peace with herself as a hero both during the day and at night. The rest of Team Arrow similarly okay. 

The departing was sad, they spent years by time line standards together, forging a bond that not many other teams couldn't boast. They'd become family and they were loath to leave each other.

Especially a certain former crook and assassin. 

They'd shared their feelings along their journey, but they both had responsibilities in their respective home towns that they wanted to take care of before finally settling down together.

That, of course, didn't mean they couldn't see each other at all, a fact that Leonard was fully aware of. 

Leonard let himself into Sara's apartment setting his key in his pocket and slipping off his jacket to hang on the rack by the door. He toed off his boots, leaving them by the door to dry. This December’s winter was particularly harsh and quite frankly, Leonard loved it. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend Christmas with Sara than in her apartment, cuddled up in front of the fireplace with a bottle of liquor and whatever amazing sweets her mother sent her.

He could hear the shower in the distance and quietly made his way toward the bathroom where he found the door cracked open. He smirked to himself, slipping through the open door and making his way toward the shower where the object of his affections was currently residing. He slowly reached for the curtain prepared to tear it open and surprise the woman on the other side when suddenly it was torn aside and a tiny ball of blonde fury was on him, knocking him to the floor and pinning him beneath her. 

"Why do you have a knife in the shower?" He asked as the cold steel pressed to his throat.

"Why are you sneaking up on an assassin in the shower?" She countered, lifting the knife off his skin and resting her weight forward on him. He smirked. "Oh, someone's happy to see me." She continued, shifting a bit on his lap.

“I’m always glad to see you.” he replied pulling her down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. They laid like that for some time on the bathroom floor, sharing lazy kisses and soft touches until Sara pulled away. Leonard grumbled in protest as she stood up and moved to the shower, turning it off before turning back to him and gesturing for him to follow her. He did, following her into her bedroom. 

Sara laid out on the bed and Leonard took it as a clear invitation to join her. They’d gotten pretty far, breath short, skin flushed and clothes discarded---at least in Leonard’s case---when the sound of a key in the front door’s deadbolt startled them. 

“Were you expecting someone?” he asked looking toward the open bedroom door. Sara looked to the clock on the nightstand. 

“Shit, my dad and sister were coming over.” she whispered harshly, pushing him off of her and getting up. He watched as she shut the door and locked it, before rushing to the closet and throwing on clothes. “We’re supposed to help dad pick out a ring for Donna, he’s going to propose to her on Christmas Eve.” she continued under her breath, but he heard her all the same. 

When she was partially dressed she looked up at him, still laid out on the bed. “What are you doing? Get dressed, you have to hide.” 

“Why do I have to hide?” he asked confused. “You think your father doesn't know you have sex with your boyfriend?” he continued standing and redressing quickly. She tried to turn away before he could catch the guilty look on her face but it was no use. “Unless of course he doesn’t know about us.”

“I’ve been meaning to tell him, I really have. Laurel too, I just…” 

“Sara?” Laurel’s voice called out from the front room. 

“Come on baby girl, we have an appointment to keep.” her father’s voice followed.

“Be right there.” she called back, turning panicked eyes on Leonard. He sighed, consenting and she pushed him toward the closet, opening the door and nudging him in. 

“Just a fair warning, my coats on the hook by the door and my boots are on the mat.”

“Shit!” she breathed, looking back toward the closed door as if it would magically give her all the answers she needed. “Seriously?” she asked looking back at him. “Who takes their shoes off at the door anymore?” 

“I don’t know, who doesn’t tell their family their dating someone?” he hissed back. 

“A girl who doesn’t want her cop father to kill the love of her life.” she ground out irritably, completely missing the wide eyes look on his face at her words as she closed the door on him. 

Sara turned away from the closet and took a deep breath, snatching up her hoody from the back of the door and slipping it on as she walked out into the main apartment. She found Laurel and her father standing in the front room and she tensed when Laurel sent her a knowing look, before discreetly glancing at the coat and boots by the door. Damn Leonard Snart and his considerateness.

“Ready to go?” she asked. 

“Yeah, just one question,” Laurel began. “Whose boots?” she gestured to the shoes on the floor. Sara could feel the panic settling in and to stave it off, said the first thing to come to mind. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” Quentin questioned.

“No, I’m pretty sure they got mixed in with my stuff when I was packing up on the Wave Rider. I’m not really sure whose they are or how they got there.” she lied easily. 

“Oh well, you should be careful, Dad tripped on them coming in.” Laurel told her. Sara caught their father’s confused expression but he said nothing as Laurel moved to pick up the boots. “No worries though, I’ll just put them away for you.”

“You really don’t have to do that. I’ll get them.”

“Nonsense, you still have to put your own shoes on. It’ll only take a second while you do.” Laurel managed to get around Sara, despite the younger woman trying to discreetly block her sister’s path. Laurel gave her a knowing smirk throwing over her shoulder as she went; “In the closet right?” 

‘No, just…” But Laurel was already in her room before she could finish. 

“What is the matter with you two?” Quentin asked as Sara sighed harshly as she bent to pick up her shoes from the floor. She sat down and started putting them on. 

“Nothing dad, just sister stuff.” Sara replied, finishing lacing up her boots just as Laurel came back out looking thoroughly confused. She looked to Sara, narrowing her eyes at her baby sister. Sara gave her, her best challenging look, despite the fact that she too was confused.

Quentin lead the way out of the apartment not long after and nothing else was said about the boots. 

xXx

Sara returned home some hours later to find Leonard laid out on her bed. As she walked up to him he slowly turned his head to look at her, giving her that sexy, knowing smirk that pulled at his lips and made her want to slap him… and then kiss him, and then slap him again. He sat up on the edge of the bed, eyes sparkling with mischief. She knew what he wanted, she knew exactly what he wanted but her stubborn streak was a mile wide and no so easily overcome as she was sure he was aware so all she said was;   

“So, how long are you in town for?” his expression changed only slightly and she knew he was biting the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. 

“I thought I’d stay through Christmas, maybe take you back to Central for the New Year.” he explained. 

“What about Lisa?” Sara asked. He shrugged. 

“We don’t really celebrate Christmas as a family. She’s spending it with Cisco and his family.” 

“Really?” she asked surprised. “I didn’t realize they were that serious.”

“Neither did I.” he replied, clearly annoyed. She chuckled. “I suppose she could have chosen worse.” he continued and Sara stepped closer, moving to stand between his legs and wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled him down to her, kissing him breathless before pulling away.

“Alright, I’ll bite, how did you avoid my sister?” 

His smirk returned. “I am a master thief Sara Lance, do you real think I couldn’t outsmart the district attorney?” Sara rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look. “I heard her say she was coming and slid under the bed right before she came in. I must say, for someone who’s retired you have a lot of pointy objects under your bed.” he teased her. 

“Retired doesn’t mean defenseless.” she told him and he chuckled. 

“Yes, but do you need three broadswords?” 

She shrugged. “One rusts, one gets lost, I have one left.” 

“How do you lose a broadsword? It’s bigger than you are.” Sara laughed at his mock outrage, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Honestly she was just happy he hadn’t brought up what she’d said before. About half way through the appointment at the jewelers, it suddenly struck Sara that she’d called him the love of her life. It was completely true but at this point in her life she was still hesitant to open up that much of herself, at least verbally. She’d shown him just how much he means to her numerous times before. The truth was, when she pictured the future, in any form, it was always with Leonard. 

xXx

_ “Snart?” Laurel whispered confused.  _

_“Present.” he whispered back sticking his hand out from under the bed. Laurel got down on her knees, peeking down just as his head came_ _out._

_ “She didn’t stick you in the closet? That was always her go to when we were teenagers.” Laurel explained, helping him out.  _

_ “Good to know.” he replied. “But no, she did. I just heard you coming and my former thief instincts kicked in.”  he continued taking a deep breath as he finally freed himself from under the bed. He spun around leaning against the mattress. “You know how when we’re kids we always feared the monster under the bed?” he asked. _

_ “Sure, I suppose. Why?” _

_ “We were wrong, we should have been much more terrified of how many sharp, pointy objects we could fit under there.” Laurel looked at him wide eyed. “It’s like a medieval armory down there.” _

_ Laurel chuckled. “Alright, add that to list of things I didn’t know about my sister.” she replied. “Anyway, you gave the jeweler the three options for Sara to choose from right?”  _

_ “I just left there before I came here.” he told her. “He knows everything that’s going on and what he’s suppose to do.”  _

_ “Perfect, I’ll text you when I know something.”  _

_ “Thank you. I really appreciate your help.” he told her. Laurel smiled as she stood up.  _

_ “Anything to make sure my sister is happy.” _

xXx

“Are you sure about this?” Leonard asked as they stepped up onto the porch of her father’s house.     

“Yes, tonight’s the perfect night. He’s wants everything to go perfectly so he’s not going to start anything with you if he doesn’t approve.” she explained raising her hand to knock on the door before pushing it open. 

The house was dark and despite the cars in the driveway no one appeared to be here. “Where is everyone?” she asked, groping the wall for the light switch as she stepped into the living room. When she finally found it she switched it on, the lights coming up dimmer than she expected, almost intimate. Across the room standing in a kind of semicircle were her friends and family as well as Leonard’s. Lisa had her phone pointed at her. “Hey, what’s going on?” she asked confused stepping toward them. It was Iris’s expression that had her turning around to find Leonard, down on one knee. She looked shocked, eyes widening as he opened the black velvet box in his hands to reveal the diamond ring she’d been admiring a few days before. 

She looked back at their friends gathered to see them all grinning at her. When she turned back to Leonard all she could do was nod and he smiled as he got up and pulled the ring from the box, slipping it on her finger. He then pulled her into a deep kiss earning applause from the rest of the room. 

“Very Sneaky, Crook.” she told him when they pulled away. He smiled down at her. 

“Old habits die hard, Assassin.” he replied. He leaned in for another kiss before pulling away and turning to their friends and family, excepting everyone’s congratulations. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus Scene

“I only have one condition on this marriage.” Leonard said as Sara sat down beside him on the sofa later that night. You could hear a pin drop as they all waited for what ever hell Sara would rain down on the former crook. 

“Only one huh?” she replied incredulous, full aware of what everyone expected.

“Yes, no medieval armories under the bed.”

Sara rolled eyes. “Oh my god, would you let it go!” she exclaimed exasperated, much to everyone’s amusement. 

“No! I almost poked an eye out.” 

“Okay, now you're just being dramatic.”

“Almost always but that’s beside the point.”  __

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
